Terasa Jizen
Kisame Hoshigaki Kisame Hoshigaki is the proclaimed Unbeaten Warrior, who is partners with Akira Redfinger. He is also a member in Spirit Walkers. Appearance Kisame Hoshigaki's appearance is that of a unmatured young man. He has a silvery white face with 6 scars 3 on each side and he has fangs on his teeth. He wears a silver headband and he has spiky medium sized blue hair. He is often seen wearing a dark blue robe with red clouds on it. He also wears blue trousers underneath his robe. Personality Kisame's personality is that of a laid back, funny and idiotic but caring. He is seen as the most stupidest and unmatured member of Spirit Walkers. he is very heroic when he has to be though, he will also be serious when it is a very bad situation. He walks everywhere with his sword, because he normally gets into fights because he often makes fun of people he walk past. He trains once every week because he is very lazy. When he gets serious though people fear him because he is unbeaten. Even when he took on Hokai he didn't lose but he didnt win either. Many have'nt seen him fight because whenever he fights their is always mist surrounding the area. History Kisame Hoshigaki had a good childhood as he had many friends that are in spirit walkers at the moment, he was always playing with his friends in the village, he was also very comfortable to talk to because he would not be nasty but he would be sensitive to their feelings. Kisame Hoshigaki lost his parents in a village massacre at the age of 8 and all his friends lost their parents to. Munraito helped Hokai take on the killers because he was desperate to get revenge, they all defeated the killers. Munraito joined Hokai's group the Spirit Walkers because he wanted to be with his friends and he wanted to get stronger so that he could protect his friends next time something bad happened. They met Trinity Howling Wolves during the middle of a mission and realised how nice that group was. Munraito is considered to be the strongest apart from Hokai and Akira in spirit walkers. Before he joined the Spirit Walkers he was a bounty hunter and he quit bounty hunting after he had enough money to live off of. He is now a assassin for Spirit Walkers. Stats Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Terasa has a huge amount of spiritual power, he has enough that it creates a aura which takes the form of a shark, surrounded with water and it is big. It is big enough to shield him from attacks. Expert Swordsman: Terasa can easily take on 3 captains and fight on par with them without taking a hit or get damaged. Master Water Manipulator: Terasa can control anything to do with water. He has mastered it to a degree that it can chop someones arm off with high pressure water slices. Expert Kido User: Terasa can use kido and bakudo up to 89 with no incantation, at medium strength Expert Hand-to-Hand User: Terasa can easily use melee to dispatch of enemies. Expert Hollowfication User: Terasa can easily use his hollow mask for 30 minutes without tiring. Basic Shunpo User: Terasa states that he does not need shunpo due to his high speed already. Hollowfication Abilities Since Terasa discovered his Hollowfication abilities when he was young, he was able to master it easily. He has grown a lot with it so now he can use many abilties of a Hollow. Terasa and Hokai are the only ones in Spirit Walkers to have mastered their Hollowfication. Cero: Terasa can fire his cero from any part of his body, at high stength and rapid speed. The colour of his cero is light blue. Enhanced Strength: Terasa has mastered his ability to enhance his strength. Enhanced Speed: Terasa has mastered his ability to enhance his speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Terasa has mastered his ability to enhance his spiritual power which means he has a vast amount in this form. Enhanced Stamina: Terasa is able to take much more hits in this form. Power Augmentation: Terasa has a huge amount of strength because of his Shinigami powers and his Hollow powers. 'Reiryoku Enhancement: '''Terasa has double spiritual power of Hollow and Shinigami which enhances his ability. '''Telekinesis: '''Terasa has the ability to with just moving his arm in a certain way he can use shikai. Zanpaktou Terasa's takes the form of a huge blade, known as a greatsword, it has a bandage wrapped around all of it and it does not have a sharp edge it is curved. It has a small handle but it is modified to Terasa's style of fighting. When Terasa releases his zanpaktou it takes the form of his usual greatsword but its bandages unwrap and underneath is a dark blue spiky type sword with a mouth at the end of it. It is alive and has its own mind but it always obeys Terasa. Its name is Shizukana kage, and its callout is Saisei o kaishi(Start to Play). Zanpaktou User Fusion Terasa has an unusual ability to be able to fuse with his zanpaktou which transforms his appearance. His appearance after he fuses looks like something of a shark with arms. It gives him the ability to move around more easily in water. ''Shikai Special Ability: Terasa gains the ability to completely manipulate water, and use it to defend him and attack for him and use water type monsters. *